oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
History There Once was a dragon named Carneria, an old and powerful dragon. She had reached the point in her life where she stopped caring about other creatures, most were beneath her. Without this fear or concern on her shoulders, she found herself with very little to do with her time. Her innate nature left her not particularly interested in anything happening in the world, and she sunk into deep boredom, starting to do basically anything that she thought might break it. This lead to her to take up drinking, gambling, and bringing creatures of all kinds home with her, dragon or otherwise. Several years of this passed, where she added sire to her long list of activities, deciding her time could be a little better spent this way. She started to raise clutches of eggs so that there would be more of her kind in the world, siring dozens of dragons over the decades, but one egg turned out to be different. during one of her nightly visits to the nearby cities, she had had a mostly human daughter hatch from an egg, although mostly human, she definitely was her daughter, she had the scaly wings and tail to prove it. she wasn't quite sure what to do with it at first, but deciding not to get rid of it, she raised her daughter just like any other dragon. She wasn't as fast, strong, or powerful as any of her other children she had ever had, so she was much more "hands on" in her development. Reading, language, training, she didn't want her to suffer just because she had a little bit of human. however during this time, her daughter Emily started to grow very attached, something dragons don't usually do. this was a small concern to her. by the time this became a real concern to her, She had been living with her mother for twenty years, and had decided she would like to start bringing men home again, and that living with her would no longer benefit her. as such, she kicked out her daughter, claiming she couldn't live at home anymore, and Emily's adventure began! She spent a month scrounging for scraps in the beginning, catching wild animals to eat them(a habit she keeps up to this day), and lived in a hollowed out dumpster. This all changed when she met Jingo, who took an immediate interest in her due to her very literal personality. He taught her how to dance, which is a skill she used to make a much better living, and he also attempted to court her. This did not end well for either party, as Emily is prone to a condition called "sleep flying" which results in her getting hopelessly lost every now and then. when she finally made it back to him after being lost for a week, he had married another woman. She left him and returned to her previous life. a few months later Jingo returned to her life by using magic to find her, then getting on his knees to aplogize. she kind of felt bad for him and agreed to come home with him. however after less then a day, his girlfriend walked through the door and she was done with him. she left on what turned out to be a journey of self enlightenment, not to be seen or heard from for three years, until Knayde found her in the snow. Appearance Emily is a young looking woman of average height. if it were not for her Large grey scaled wings and tail, and unusual Silver hair and Purple eyes, one might just easily mistake her for a shapely young girl with a nice face. However her additional features easily give her away as something more. Personality Emily is Herculeanly Literal. Anything she says and hears, should and will be taken at face value. beyond this bizarre character quirk, she is also colossally stingy, to the point where she had been living in a dumpster she had cleaned out and filled with pillows until recently. Emily is a walking text book when it comes to useless information, stating facts and interesting tidbits about borderline literally anything that comes up in conversation. Paired with her first personality quirk, she has been known to be very irritating to some people. Ever since her relationship with Jingo she has become more Lax about this, she spent a long time finding herself out in the empty places in the world. Its made her a little "quirky" to say the least being alone with no contact with anyone for three years, but she manages wel lenough for hte most part. Friends Knayde: current boyfriend, still in that giggly snuggly phase. Other then that, no friends :< Enemies Jingo: she wouldent kill him, but she definitly doesnt like him. Anyone and everyone that would ask for money, whether they be a mugger or a shop owner wanting compensation for services. Aspirations Emily would like to make her mother proud, as such, she would like to acquire enough gold and magical swag that she can sleep on a pile of it. Originally she wanted to follow her mother's teachings exactly, but now she is carving her own path to it.